


The Hero of Westchester

by citrinesunset



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: 14-year-old Kitty is preparing for Purim when she decides to play at being a hero, herself.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	The Hero of Westchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveChilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/gifts).



Kitty couldn’t remember when she first learned the story of Purim, but she knew she’d always loved it. A brave heroine triumphing over adversity and defending her people. A villain being defeated. Stories like this had always lit a fire in Kitty.

No wonder she wanted to be part of the X-Men.

If only they’d realize she was old enough to fight! Training in the Danger Room was all well and good, but hadn’t she proven herself already? She may have been fourteen, but she wasn’t some average kid. She could take care of herself. And yet, here she was—left behind at the mansion with nothing to do while ‘Roro and the others were off having an adventure.

She’d finished her schoolwork—couldn’t the Professor give her something _challenging_?—and decided to explore in the attic. There was all sorts of stuff up there, like weird old clothes.

It was going to be Purim soon. Maybe she’d make herself a costume. It felt kind of silly, celebrating all on her own. But she loved Purim, and she loved costumes. Digging through one of the old trunks, she pulled out a beaded dress that looked like something a flapper would wear. Maybe she could find a tiara to go with it, and dress up like Queen Esther.

But as she searched through the treasures, she started to get frustrated again. Dressing up for Purim was fun and all, but she should be out there having real adventures. Her thoughts drifted to the uniform she was planning to make. If she was going to be part of the X-Men, she needed a decent uniform. Of course, that didn’t mean she couldn’t be a hero in the meantime.

The others wouldn’t be back for hours yet. They’d never know if she went into town for a bit….

* * *

The next day’s newspaper contained a few stories buried beneath the front page that the X-Men might have found curious had they not been too exhausted from yesterday’s battle to read them.

A human-interest story reported that an unidentified teenage girl rescued a little boy who’d gotten his arm stuck between the bars of a wrought-iron fence, much to his mother’s gratitude. A man was nearly hit by a car before a stranger pulled him back, though he swore it was like the car went right through him. Police were able to catch a robber who fleeing the scene of a crime after the man’s coat seemed to catch on something protruding from a nearby wall.

Kitty said nothing, though she was sorely tempted to thrust the paper in the Professor’s face as proof of her ability. He’d probably just lecture her about risking exposure. But what was she supposed to do, let someone get hit by a car?

_She_ knew what she was capable of, and she took silent pride in it while she ate her morning cereal.


End file.
